Radio Free Romance
by UATwit
Summary: For the upcoming winter dance, Travis is urged to find a date.
1. Default Chapter

"I'm shady Lane. And I'm wondering: Behind a little bit of those car exhaust fumes, shouldn't a girl be in there with smog. Yes doesn't our smog deserve a date to the winter dance." Lily asked on air, just as ray was taking in a pixy stick.  
  
Spew! Into the air went half that pure sugar. "What? Smog! I think I deserve the girl of my dreams in my arms more than he does!" Ray, or Pronto his alter ego, said into his microphone!  
  
"Thanks man." Travis the very Zen tech man said from his control zone of the Radio Free Roscoe broadcast booth.  
  
"Smog, as we well know, Pronto's a jealous little boy. He didn't mean it, but I think we'll continue this new topic after a song, right shady lane?" Robbie said, winding up the odd conversation.  
  
"That's right. And so here's the Donna's with You make me Hott." The solo girl said into the mic, leading to a small broadcaster's discussion.  
  
"What's with a discussion of my social life?" Travis asked, still keeping his perpetual cool.  
  
"No man, love life." Robbie added.  
  
"Thanks for the clarification. And yet again I ask why." Travis said.  
  
"Because you deserve it! You should turn that frown upside down!" Lily said.  
  
"I don't really frown, it takes more muscles." Travis said. "But we've already started this catastrophe. We can continue it until I turn all your microphones off."  
  
"Yay! Lily said clapping her hands together, in a girly sign of victory. "Alright were back! And I'm asking AGAIN, doesn't our smog deserve a lovely lady for the winter dance."  
  
"Should we just ignore the fact that we can't set him up through the radio station because of the pending unmasking of our secret identities?" Robby, AKA question mark, said.  
  
"I assume we should." Ray agreed. "Well. Let's see our boy is quiet. Straight. Strange. Who would go for him?"  
  
"Remember, He'd also let you win at Torpedo!" Robby said, bringing back his defeat. "And he's a lefty. Does that signify any special talents?"  
  
"Did you have to make 'special talents' sound so dirty, question mark?" Smog asked.  
  
"How about we get your opinions? Call in and build up our boy's confidence." Shady Lane said, getting the audience involved.  
  
"Cookie's Fortune, line one." Pronto said. "You're on the air. What do you think of our Smog here?"  
  
"To be honest, I don't know. He's cool enough to be part of RFR, but we don't know enough about you to make a judgement."  
  
"Well, he's a Virgo, who enjoys long walks on the beach." Pronto made up.  
  
"Nice man. Thanks Fortune for your honesty." Smog said before waiting for her to hang up.  
  
"Oprah Noodlemantra, ha, a-hem, what do you think?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Somewhat agree with Cookie's Fortune, but you can tell a little more about Smog even if he's the quietest on the 1 watt of freedom." The female caller said.  
  
"Please explain, my dear." Ray prodded.  
  
"Well, obviously the boy's tech savvy, but less geeky than me." The girl said, her voice getting warmer, more soothing.  
  
"Not so sure about that" Ray snickered.  
  
The entire listening audience heard the audible smack from Lily to Ray.  
  
"He's gotta have rhythm too, if he mixed that stuff for the RFR warehouse party. Damn you gotta play more of that stuff. And let's test his pop culture knowledge. What's the name, Oprah Noodlemantra? What does it mean?"  
  
"It's an alias of Johnny Depp." Smog answered, his eyebrow raising as he answered.  
  
"Ding Ding Ding. You're correct! Honey you're a catch. If I knew a guy like you and he asked me to the dance, I wouldn't say no. And boys, if either of you ever grow a pair, ask Shady! She's gonna sell like hot cakes. Wait that didn't sound right." The caller instructed.  
  
"Or legal" Smog added.  
  
"What?" Lily said. As Smog and Question Mark just laughed.  
  
"Well, Thanks for the airtime, boys and girl. I'll let you get back to the music or another caller."  
  
"And under the advice of our Oprah, or Johnny Depp, or whatever we'll play you TaTu's Malchick Gey."  
  
"Wait wait wait. After talking about my love life you're going to play a song called gay boy?"  
  
"Sucks to be you, man." Pronto said.  
  
"Ditto" Smog added in before adjusting the sound for a music break.  
  
~&~~&~&~&~~&~ Obviously I don't own RFR! I'm not even canadian! But I'm writing this anyway! 


	2. Chapter 2

Lily begged "Help me think who'd be a good match for Travis!!" as she pulled on Ray's and Robbie's arms as they searched through the disks at Mickey's.  
  
"I thought the Yenta act was just for the air." Travis said, as he still tried to look through the cd's as his head played the silent mantra of 'drop the subject. Drop the subject.'.  
  
"Nope my friend, I guess we're brainstorming for your love connection." Robbie consoled, his head and consequently his afro nodding too.  
  
"Well, he's smart enough, that we should start on literary magazine or newspaper." Lily suggested.  
  
"But those girls are too well scheduled." Robbie said.  
  
"Too well scheduled? Do you hear yourself?" Ray said.  
  
"Thanks Ray I agree. Picking a person by their extra curriculars? You sound like a college. How about I ask a girl out that I like and have something in common with?" Travis said. "You know like a normal person. Remember Clark Kent, not Bruce Wayne"  
  
"Travis.. We didn't mean." Robbie said trying to make ammends.  
  
"We're sorry okay!" Lily said, her eyes bugging out of her head. "But if we give you a nudge, will you take our advice?"  
  
"I can't make any promises, but I'll consider it." Travis said, appeasing the girl.  
  
"But you just promised!" Ray said! "You said You couldn't promise & then you promised!"  
  
"Ray do you hear yourself?" Robbie said, being the stoic voice of reason.  
  
"Swami promised!" Ray said, purposely trying to get a rise out of him.  
  
Before Travis could make a move to attack Ray, Lily had already punched him in the shoulder. And a moment later Ray said to the guys, "Didn't you have that thing you were doing?" hint hint, nudge nudge.  
  
And taking that cue, Robbie and Travis left Mickey's hopefully giving Ray enough confidence to finish his sentence that started out as, "Ya know, Lily, I was wondering." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I know it's not the most intelligent dialogue. but if I don't try to keep going I'll never update! Please Review & send ideas! 


End file.
